There are many city regulations that a pet lavatory must be in compliance with. Pet lavatories are needed as an improvement in street sanitation. There is also a need for a pet fixture to perform the dual functions of a pet's toilet and a pet's bath. The lavatory should be connectable to the existing building's plumbing and sewage systems and it should have built in features that will reduce installation work and costs.